


Crush, Crush

by kinneyb



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus develops a crush on Justin, and Justin is horrified by the realization. Brian? He's just amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush, Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short, cute fluffy fic written in one day - nothing super special but I thought the idea was too precious. Hope you enjoy. Also if you enjoy QAF, you should follow me on my blog @ kinneyb.tumblr.com

Justin is a mix of flattered, embarrassed and horrified when Gus first says it:

"I like you, Jus."

Jus is the nickname Gus gave Justin when he was younger, before he was able to properly say "Justin". He was also the reason for Brian's nickname Bri (though usually he just called Brian by dad).

Justin was babysitting Gus for the week, giving Melanie and Lindsay some much needed 'couple time' as they had called it. Brian, in theory, was also babysitting Gus but it seemed he was always being called away by Ted because of some issue at Kinnetik.

They are in the middle of making dinner to surprise Brian when he gets back when Gus promptly stops and squares his shoulders, facing Justin with a determined look. Justin immediately stops cutting the vegetables, knife still in his hand as he focuses on Gus. 

Then with no conviction he says; "I like you, Jus."

Justin slowly puts the knife down, furrowing his brows. "I like you too, Gus."

Because he does. Gus is one of the best kids he's ever known, nothing like his own sister.

Gus huffs, and Justin smiles at how much he looks like his father when he does that. "I don't mean in a friend way," Gus says, and he seems to be picking his words carefully. "I like you like dad likes you."

"Uh," Justin blinks. Surely Gus was confused. "I don't think you do, Gus."

But Gus was unwavering. "I do. I wanna be your boyfriend," he announces firmly, face still as serious as before. Then he pauses. "Maybe not right now, I still got some growing to do, but soon." Then as if he's just said one of the most expected, casual things in the world, he turns back and continues stirring the noodles Justin had put him in charge of.

***

When Brian returns, the food is finished and Justin decides it'll be best if they eat before he approaches Brian with his concern. It isn't like he isn't flattered Gus likes him, and he's only eleven. Chances are this was probably just an innocent crush that would most likely vanish in a week or two but still he doesn't want Gus getting the wrong idea. Or focusing on the wrong things.

Once Brian finishes his food, and for once with no complaints about how 'fattening' it was (only because Gus was there and it would've devastated him if he thought his father hated the food he'd made), Justin decides it's probably a good time.

"So Gus told me something interesting today," he says after a moment, eyeing Gus.

He doesn't look nervous at all. Justin thought he'd at least be embarrassed.

Before he can continue, Gus starts up, a confidence behind his voice unfitting for a child who is only eleven, "I like Jus." Then as if remembering earlier, he elaborates, "and I mean like-like in the way you like him."

Justin slowly looks at Brian, waiting.

He laughs, loud and clear and fully.

Justin groans. "Brian, please, you're not helping."

"Okay," Brian says after he'd stopped laughing, putting on a serious face. "This is worrisome."

Justin sighs, feeling relieved. He knew Gus might not listen to him - maybe not even Lindsay or Melanie - but he always, always listens to Brian. The kid, for the most part, worships the ground he walks on as do most children who have the pleasure of meeting Brian (which Justin still found shocking considering Brian was usually a big bully). He knew if Brian told Gus to knock it off, he'd surely let the entire thing go and then Justin would never have to worry about it again.

"It is?" Gus pipes up, and he finally looks a little unnerved.

Brian nods curtly, and Justin should've known he was planning on making a joke out of this by the 'serious' look on his face. It wasn't his real serious face, it was his mock-serious face (yes, there was a difference) - the one he used only when he was playing.

"It is," Brian confirms. "Because looks like now I've got some tough competition."

Justin sighs loudly. "Brian."

Brian can't fight his amusement much longer and seconds later he is grinning. He gestures at Gus, shaking his head dramatically. "Come on, how can I compete with that?" When Justin glares at him, his grin just widens.

"You can't," Gus announces, puffing out his chest with pride. "Because I always win."

Justin really doesn't want to encourage Gus' crush, but he can't help laughing at that. If any person had been doubting it before, that there just proved Gus really was undeniably the offspring of Brian and he'd inherited not only his brown hair and hazel eyes but also his inflated ego.

***

The next two days thankfully don't involve any mention of his crush, and for a moment Justin is hoping Gus is over it when one night (when they're all watching a movie Gus picked out) Gus does something that loudly expresses he isn't.

He weasels his way between Justin and Brian on the sofa, settling with his weight resting mostly on Justin. Justin immediately looks at Brian with wide eyes, silently begging for him to do something.

And he does; he leans down and pats Gus on the knee. "You're not subtle, are you?"

Gus glances at him, obviously not very aware of what the word means but he nods.

Then Brian grins like a cat who'd just caught a mouse and pats his knee again. "Good, Justin doesn't like subtle. He likes," he eyes Justin over Gus' head, obviously still amused by the entire thing, "bold." One last pat on his son's knee and he adds, "keep that in mind, Sonny Boy and you'll surely win him over."

Justin waits until Gus is focused back on the movie before leaning over, his mouth brushing Brian's ear. He whispers low, making sure Gus can't hear over the movie. "I hope you know you're so not getting any sex tonight."

Brian looks at him with a glint in his eyes and shrugs. "It was worth it."

Sighing heavily, Justin slumps back against the sofa.

***

They only have three more days with Gus, and Justin is determined to make sure Gus is over his crush before he returns home. He isn't really sure why he's so determined, but he is. He's always been stubborn like that.

He doesn't have any good ideas at first but then when they're at the park, he gets one. Gesturing for Gus, he comes over and sits. "Hey," Justin tries sounding casual, nudging Gus with his elbow. When Gus seems to be paying attention, he points at a boy a few feet away. "Isn't he cute?"

Of course, he assumes Gus is interested in boys at the very least considering he's crushing on him - a boy. But Gus firmly shakes his head no and looks disinterested. "No," he purses his lips and points at a girl. "She is though."

Justin is a little surprised but he quickly recovers. "You like girls, Gus?"

Gus looks up at him and says "yes" like it's the most obvious in the world.

"And boys?"

Gus keeps looking at him. "No."

Ding, ding.

Justin smiles. "Gus, you do know I'm a boy, right?"

Then he knows he's got the cat in the bag; Gus looks shocked. "But you're Jus."

Justin nods, smiling warmer now. "But I'm also a boy."

He can't help being amused by how obviously confused Gus is. Kids can be so innocent. Gus probably didn't even make the connection that Justin was indeed a boy and now that he had he looked like he was reconsidering. "I like girls though."

Justin tilts his head. "You can like both," he says because letting Gus know he can like both, something a lot of people don't get, is more important than this silly crush fiasco but Gus looks pretty sure when he shakes his head again. "Well, do you still like me then?"

Gus nods. "I still like you, duh, but not in the way dad likes you," he says. Justin is so relieved he barely notices when Gus pounces off, heading straight for the girl he had called cute moments earlier.

***

"So do you think Gus is really over you?" Brian asks that night.

Justin is in bed with Brian, relaxing after a very nice fuck. He shrugs. "I think so."

"Hmm," Justin glances at Brian as he hums, knowing he's planning on saying something. "I can't believe it though."

Justin presses up closer against him, resting his head on his shoulder. He remembers a time when Brian never would've let him do that, would've called it way too hetero for him. Now he enjoyed cuddling after sex, even initiated it at times, though he'd still never admit it - not with words, at least, but his body wasn't quite on track with his mouth. Curious, Justin asks "believe what?"

He sees the sparkle in Brian's eyes as he looks at him, the edges of his lips twitching up in a grin. "You didn’t just make one Kinney fall for you, but two - you must have a way with us Kinney men."

Justin grins back, promptly rolling his eyes. "Right."

But Brian surprises him when he pulls him closer - if that's even possible - and nuzzles his cheek. "But I couldn't be happier you do," he mumbles, his lips pressing against his cheek in a sloppy, tired kiss.

Justin decides right now is the happiest he's ever been; in Brian's arms, warm and safe, with Gus sleeping in the room they'd decorated just for him when they'd first properly moved into Britin when he was still super young. When he says it ("Bri, I've never been happier)", his voice is soft and he's pretty sure Brian doesn't hear him but then Brian squeezes him. 

"I know," he says, "me too."


End file.
